Transformers Prime: Hijack
by 1534rosa
Summary: Jack and Arcee discover a homing beacon in the Colorado woodlands, who or what is it and are they friend...or Foe (Pairing of Jack and Arcee)


Transformers Prime: Hijack

 **Hello everybody sorry to anyone who has been wondering where the next chapter of my Frozen fanfic is: it's on its way, i've just been kind of busy and stressed lately but I will tell you that before I upload a chapter for Frozen first I'm going to be doing some editing on the chapters already present, they will only be minor changes and will not affect the current course of the story.**

 **To any of the readers waiting for my Star Wars Fic i'm afraid that's going to take a bit longer but I haven't forgotten about it ;)**

 **Now anyway on to the matter at hand, I recently began rewatching Transformers Prime and this little Idea has been swimming around my head for some time. I don't know where exactly I'll position this in the series timeline or when i will add on to it but I'd like to first see what people think of it. Obviously this story doesn't follow the series events entirely and will alter them in some cases and I hope you will all forgive for that. Anyways I hope that everyone enjoys this idea and as always feedback is always appreciated, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A Signal

Jackson Darby rode atop the Autobot Arcee, his helmet covering his face. Tall trees seemed to flank them for every mile of the winding, Colorado highway. Jack spoke to her thru the two-way headset, "Anything yet?"

The blue motorcycle took a moment before replying "Yeah, the signal's getting stronger. On our right here we'll continue on foot."

"Got it." responded Jack.

A few moments later Arcee veered them to the right, hopping over the shoulder onto the dirt and foliage. Once they made it up the hill to edge of the forest Jack dismounted and removed his helmet revealing fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. Arcee transformed into her robot form, the blue, silver and black metallic plates shifting and locking into place along her slender, mechanical frame. The robotic yet clearly feminine face plate was flanked by two pink head crests and a third atop her helm, her blue optics blinked a few times as she took a moment to stretch out her servos, craning her neck in a circular motion as she did.

The pair hesitated a moment at the edge of the shrouded, misty woods as they exchanged glances. They didn't need to say anything, their original encounter with Airachnid had not strayed far from their thoughts. Jack did his best to give her a reassuring smile, she returned it but he could still sense the uneasiness in her. "Thanks for letting me tag along Arcee, it means a lot."

She knelt down at eye level to him "Remember: if anything goes wrong or if there is **any** sign of danger-"

He held both his hands up "I'm out of here, I know the drill."

She sighed and shook her head "I still don't know how you convinced me to let you come on this mission."

He folded his arms and grinned, "I can be persuasive when I wanna be, besides you said this would be a cakewalk anyway. Could be energon, equipment...maybe even an Autobot ship."

Arcee looked towards the signals direction and narrowed her eyes "Or Decepticon..."

He rested his hand on the metallic surface of her arm "It'll be alright Arcee...we'll be alright." She smiled at him and sighed "Alright, let's do this and get back to base Asap."

She stood and Jack replied as she walked forward "Lead the way."

They traversed down the slight slope into a ravine, once there Arcee use her tracker to pinpoint the location of the signal, she looked up from the device "Straight ahead, we're almost there."

They climbed their way up the hill towards their objective, once they reached the top they could hear a resonating beep from further ahead.

Arcee held her hand back towards Jack "Wait here."

She continued forward cautiously while Jack waited behind "You're the boss."

She could hear the beeping grow louder as she crept closer and closer, she cleared the brush in front, her optics widened in horror at what she saw: it was a Decepticon mimic beacon.

Instantly she ran back to Jack, immediately transforming and pulling up next to him "Get on, NOW!" without hesitation he put on his helmet and saddled up. Her tires kicked up dust as she sped out as fast as heavenly possible, Jack managed to keep a hold as she raced back to the ravine, driven by her fear. She wasn't going to let this happen again, she wasn't going to let her partner fall into danger.

But just before they reach the Ravine they were side swiped by a red and white sports car, the impact sent Jack flying from Arcee who transformed in her own mid roll as she landed hard in the ravine with a grunt. Jack's helmet had flown from his head but he'd survived his fall, he pushed himself up on his knees. Rubbing his head he looked up at Arcee when he heard the revving of an engine, the red and white car pulled up into the Ravine and transformed into the sharp, angular, stylish form of the decepticon medic known as 'Knock Out'.

The Con grinned looking towards Arcee, Jack began to worry for her as she was still trying to rise to her own feet "Arcee!"

His voice drew the Decepticon red optics focused on Jack. Knock Out chuckled and walked towards him, the metallic feet thumping against the earth with every step "Jackson Darby, you missed your last appointment. But never fear, the doctors here."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh while still managing to grin "Really...that was the best you could come up with?"

Before Knockout could reach Jack his jaw was met with Arcee's fist, the Con was stunned and she followed up by slashing across his chest with both her arm blades. Knock out yowled in pain and stumbled backwards, seeing what she had done to his chest he growled viciously "Hey watch the paint!" before reaching back and pulling out his extendable shock staff. "Maybe a little electro shock therapy will ease the tension!" he spun the staff in front of him, Arcee responded by shifting into a defensive stance and waited for the first attack.

As the con stepped forward Arcee turned her head briefly towards her partner "Jack, Hide!" He didn't stray far and took refuge behind one of the large boulders in the ravine. He could do little but watch although he did know that Arcee was a better fighter than the former. Knockout charged with a flurry of wide attacks, Arcee dodged most of them and blocked the ones she could with her blades. The Decepticon feigned a strike to her side and managed to strike her head with the other, before she could recover he spun and jabbed the electrified tip into her abdomen.

She gritted her denta and writhed with pain that forced her to her knees, but her determination beat her anguish and she grabbed the end of the weapon and drove a fist into the shaft, knocking it away from her opponent. Her other fist traveled upward into the bottom of Knockout's jaw, upsetting his balance, she followed with a spinning heel kick to the side of his head knocking him backwards.

The Autobot punched towards his face once more though this time the Decepticon side stepped her strike, catching the length of her arm in both hands and flipping her over his shoulder. As she landed in the ravine harshly he drove his fist into the side of her helm, she grunted in pain from the strike. As he brought his fist back she caught it with both hands, throwing her foot back into his faceplate, while he was temporarily blinded she used all her strength to spring off both hands driving both her feet into his bottom jaw sending him flying up and down into the dirt. Landing on both feet she leaped forward on top of the con and pulled her fist back with the blade extended to drive into his head.

Her finishing blow was interrupted by red laser fire from the sky, she rolled out of the way and saw a fighter jet swoop low and transform into the tall, thin Decepticon Starscream who landed on the edge of the ravine. Her blasters extended from her hands and she began rapid fire. The con dodged the energon bolts and fired a missile from his wrist at Arcee's feet, knocking her into the side of the ravine. Knockout had risen to his feet and now both deceptions turned their attention to Jack. Starscream grinned wickedly "Come here boy." he said with his claws scraping together menacingly Jack couldn't help Arcee and staying here wouldn't help anyone, with little alternative he bolted for the forest back to the highway. The cons gave chase on foot, Jack used the trees and his small size to evade their clutches.

Arcee rubbed her head with one hand, she looked up and saw Jack disappear into the forest with Knockout and Starscream close behind. She growled, and raced forward after them, taking an arched approach to hit them from their flank.

Jack breathed heavily as he ran in a serpentine pattern through the trees, but it was only a matter of time before they caught him. Knockout was closest and had nearly reached him with a hand extended. Before he could grab the boy he was tackled from the side by Arcee, the two robots rolled back to their feet. Knockout threw a kick towards her but she caught his leg under her arm and punched down into his knee. The Decepticon grunted from the pain and fell to his knees, Arcee followed with a knee to his chin.

Starscream attempted to shoot past her towards Jack but she whipped around backhanding him across his head and head locking him from behind. He thrashed and screeched in panic, his claws reaching back to try and claw out her optics in one hand while the other fired red laser bolts wildly. Knockout rose back to his feet, his hand transforming into a buzz saw. The sound of the saw revving gave him away, Arcee back-kicked him in the face, once again sending him back into the dirt. Next she twisted around, Starscream's head now atop her shoulder, using all her strength to throw him over her shoulder on top of knockout, the two metallic bodies colliding made the loud banging, ringing sounds of metal and groaning of two ninnies.

Arcee huffed and rolled her shoulders, Jack was still running ahead, he stopped and turned around and smiled slightly when he saw she had won. Although she was relieved that Jack was safe, she noticed that they weren't anywhere near where they had started and appeared to be in a field near the forest, she wasted no time and ran forward to reach him. Her pace was interrupted when a ground bridge opened above her and a huge mechanical form dropped onto the ground between her and Jack. Arcee held an arm up to shield her optics from the dirt and dust kicked up by the impact, when she lowered her arm she gasped and saw the massive violet armored Decepticon, with a giant cannon for a left arm and one single red eye: an eye she once put an energon bolt through that should have snuffed his spark forever... Shockwave.

Without hesitation the giant robot fired his cannon at her, she rolled to the left to avoid the shots and returned fire with her own blasters. The energon bolts practically bounced off of his armor, he pressed forward slowly and took several swings at her, using his canon as a club that she dodged easily. Bringing it down to strike, Arcee jumped backwards to avoid the mighty blow as it impacted the earth throwing about dirt and grass. "Autobot...where is the human, we require his fragile, carbon based body." he demanded in his mechanized, monotone voice.

Arcee's blades extended from both arms "I'd rather be scrapped than give **you** anything!" The Decepticon's fist clinched "That can be arranged." He ran forward to attack, his giant feet thumping against the earth. He took a wild swing at Arcee, she ducked underneath and drove her fist into the area where the human kidney would be. Shockwave's back arched from the blow but he gave no vocal indication of pain and swung backwards to strike her again. She ducked under this attack, planting her foot against his knee and propelled herself upward and punched him right in his one eye: she knew that this did hurt. Shockwave reeled back and growled from the pain, following her first attack she spun and kicked his chest causing him to stumble back.

OoO

Jack had been thrown back by the impact, his head ached and his eyes stung from the dust flying thru the air. He managed to sprint over to the edge of the field and hide himself behind a fallen tree before any of the Decepticons could spot him. From his hiding he could see the whole battle take place he heard the massive Decepticon say something that unsettled him greatly: "Lord Megatron and I have plans for the Human, Autobot. And this time you will not stand in my way."

OoO

Shockwave threw his hand backwards attempting to hit her and followed with another massive overhead strike with his canon, the impact once again mighty and once again she dodged. This time she ran up the length of the canon, flipping backwards and kicking him underneath his one giant optic making the Con fall back to the ground.

But as she spun back around she was caught off guard when Starscream charged her from the side and slashed her face with his claws. Stunned by the impact of the blow she stumbled sideways until Knockout's hand wrapped around the he back of her head and he ran his buzz saw into her side. She cried out in pain before throwing her arm back and hitting him in the head with her blade forcing him to let go. She attempted to slash at Starscream with her opposite arm but he caught it and stabbed his claws into her hip, growling through gritted denta in pain she formed her blaster and fired an energon bolt into his face, sending the Decepticon flying back and screaming. Before she could even begin to recover from the onslaught, Shockwave rejoined the battle, enveloping her entire head in his hand and throwing her over head crashing into a line of trees. She pushed herself backward onto her feet as quickly as possible, as she raised her head Shockwave spun and delivered a crushing blow to side of her head with his canon. The impact was so great that her left optic had gone dark and the tip of the pink crest atop her helm had broken off.

OoO

Jack's draw dropped as he looked on in horror from his hiding spot behind the rock, tears welling in his eyes as he watched his friend be brutalized.

OoO

Arcee shrieked, her hand clutching over her left optic, she swung wildly with other hand trying to keep her attackers away. Starscream battered her with laser fire from his blaster while knockout raked across her arm with the buzz saw again. She held both arms to her tightly, her optics wincing shut from the pain. When she opened them again she didn't even have time to gasp when Shockwave fired his canon directly into her. Her body tumbled backward through the field and she landed roughly several feet away, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she held her shoulder, her armor only just managed to sustain the force of the blast as her arm barely holding in place now.

OoO

Jack's legs shook, he could feel himself about to spring forward, run to Arcee, help her somehow. But he was stopped when Arcee rolled over, her optic stared straight into his eyes and ever so slightly shook her head. He fell to his knees, his hand against the rock to steady himself, his head sunk as he realized she wasn't going to get back up no matter what he did.

OoO

Shockwave had been watching Arcee and noticed the direction the direction her vision was directed. He shifted his one eyed gaze towards the tree line, lifting his hand and pointing "There." Knockout and Starscream made there way to the forest and began searching the line of trees.

OoO

Jack came to, he remained tight against the rock which possessed a slight overhang that would keep him hidden from above. "Oh Jack." he heard Starscream coo.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Knockout followed.

He could hear the Decepticon's metallic feet thumping against the earth, an uprooted tree flew past his position as a clear sign of their frustration. If he left his cover he'd have no chance at outrunning them and he wasn't keen on leaving Arcee behind, Jack feared that sooner or later they would find him...

OoO

Arcee managed to move her hand to the side of her helm, she pressed two fingers against her comm link: Whatever she heard, hopefully the base would hear too, in time to get jack away before the Decepticons found him first.

OoO

Shockwave walked towards Arcee's soon to be lifeless corpse while the others searched for the human boy. He stood over her as she slowly reared her up towards him, wincing from the pain before grinning defiantly even in the face of termination "Shockwave...How's your eye?" Despite the gesture he could still see her fear for the human's safety, such emotions were most... unneeded in his station. Though in this particular scenario Shockwave was still very attuned to his anger. And indeed the reminder of his eye made him angry, though he had no true face to express it, one action came to mind. His canon made a humming sound as it charged up, pointing it directly in front of her face.

He was interrupted when a ground bridge appeared next to them, The massive, sharp, malevolent and ancient form was that of Megatron. Soundwave and two Vehicon troopers walked beside him, his red optics focused now on the nearly scrapped Autobot lying at his feet.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave lowered his weapon and turned to face his master.

The Decepticon warlord smiled at the sight of the nearly dead Autobot "I see the Autobot put up a good fight." Megatron halted his steps just over Arcee.

"Indeed, it was quickly determined that the most logical course of action was to... immobilize her." Shockwave responded

Megatron smiled, his pointed teeth bared "I believe we can both agree it was more than logical, Shockwave."

Megatron knelt next to Arcee and gripped her head with his clawed hand and stood with her hanging from his grasp, her face was a hateful scowl but this did not affect Megatron's twisted grin "Tell me Arcee, where is your human compatriot, the one known as...Jack. I've so been looking forward to seeing him again."

She winced slightly as he breathed out Jack's name but remained silent as she continued glaring at him. Megatron's face sunk for a moment before he smiled again "Come now Arcee there are two outcomes to this situation: You give me the boy and I let Optimus find your broken but still functional body ... or I let Shockwave and knockout slowly tear you apart until I get my quarry." He said clenching his fist to emphasize. "You can imagine which way we'd all prefer but unfortunately I don't have a great deal of time to waste on you."

Arcee spat at his feet and replied with malice in her voice "Get Fragged Megatron! There's nothing your one eyed goon can do to me that hasn't already been done."

Megatron looked on thoughtfully, gripping his chin "I suppose I have Airachnid to thank for that...though I'm not sure you give Shockwave enough credit, he has a very...inventive imagination when it comes to an individual's very slow demise."

"What do you want with him anyway?" she asked, wincing from his grip.

"I'm afraid that's for me to know...besides, should you survive our encounter you'll be finding out soon enough...That is if I find him..." he said looking at her expectantly.

She remained defiant, only narrowing her eyes and glaring directly into his.

His face turned to a slight frown, before his optics lazily looked towards the tree line where Starscream and Knockout had turned watching with apparent glee to see Arcee's demise.

"Very well then, have it your way." Megatron hissed, gripping her head tighter as a long metal blade extended from his right arm, he raised it to her throat to prepare to sever Arcee's head from her shoulders.

OoO

Jack's eyes widened, ducking back behind the rock, his head pressed against its surface. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, he knew that Knockout and Starscream were distracted...he also knew that Arcee would die if he did nothing...she might die either way but he couldn't live knowing he let her die.

A single name ripped from his throat "Megatron!"

OoO

The Warlord was stopped in his foul deed, smiling wickedly at the sound of Jack's voice, he lowered the blade. In her despair and pain Arcee only only managed a hushed "No."

"If I give myself up...you'll let Arcee live?" Jack could be heard yelling from his hiding spot.

Knockout and Starscream were about to move towards the treeline before Megatron held up his hand to stop them. He chuckled bemusedly "If only Autobots were as cooperative." he said mostly to himself.

"Jackson Darby, if you turn yourself over willingly, I give you my word that I will not lay another finger on your Autobot friend."

Only a few moments later the human boy stepped out from his hiding spot, hands behind his head as he walked out into the clearing, stopping in mid pace and staring blankly at Megatron waiting.

Megatron released his grip on Arcee's head, letting her small body to drop to the ground, he took a few steps forward with his arms held out welcoming "Jack, so good to see you again." his grin exposing his sharp pointed teeth.

Jack grimaced at the very sound his name uttered from Megatron's lips, he continued walking forward, not daring to speak a word. Arcee looked on in despair as Jack walked forward, willing giving himself up to spare her, with the very last of her strength she began to push herself up again but Soundwave's foot planted in the middle of her back forced her back to the ground...She was spent.

Jack looked in her direction attempting to give her the most assuring look he could: the kind of look that tells someone that everything is going to be alright...even if it won't. He had no true assurance that Megatron would keep his word, no leverage against him, he could only hope to appeal to the Decepticon's better nature...it was the longest of longshots but it was the only chance for his friend to survive.

Megatron turned to his most loyal warrior "Soundwave, open a ground bridge to the Nemesis."

The mute Con removed his foot from Arcee's back, turning around to the field, shortly after a swirling green vortex appeared just above the grass. Knockout walked in front of Jack, transforming into vehicle form, his door opening to Jack "Don't forget to buckle up kid."

Jack gave one last hopeless smile to Arcee and a glare at the smirking Megatron before climbing in. The door shut and Knockout drove towards the portal, trying to sound as fierce as possible, if in vain perhaps, he spoke the the Decepticon "Your boss better keep his word."

He chuckled "Oh he will...but I don't think he can speak for Shockwave."

Jack's eyes widened, looking back through the back window only to see the green haze at they passed through the ground bridge.

OoO

Megatron watched as Knockout drove through the portal with the boy, he turned to Shockwave "Join us when you are finished Shockwave, but do not take long...Autobots have a habit of coming to each others rescue."

Arcee's eyes shot daggers his forehead as he looked at her with a smug smirk "I would ask you to extend my greetings to Optimus but, well..." he shrugged coyly

Then he turned to the portal walking through himself, the vortex shutting behind him.

OoO

Arcee knew she was going to die...at this moment she honestly might have preferred it, she'd failed to protect her partner...her friend. Primus only knew what Megatron wanted with Jack, but he'd wanted him alive and there was a small amount of relief in that. A foot flipped her over on her back, Shockwave standing over her with his canon pointed down at her head, his single red optic staring down "There is more than one way to nullify a neural net." he said simply.

Soundwave simply stared on with his blank, digital faceplate while Starscream smiled in sadistic glee.

She had no more glares or insults to throw at the Con scientist, her vision becoming hazier and breath labored from energon loss. She could only faintly hear the sound of Shockwave's cannon charging up as her eyes began to flutter shut.

But before Shockwave had a chance to pull the trigger, the piercing sound of a ground bridge opening forced Shockwave to whip around. The large, green and armored form of Bulkhead came sailing through the portal, tackling Shockwave, flying over Arcee. Rolling with the momentum Bulkhead threw Shockwave several meters away. His massive metallic form turning up earth and grass as he rolled backward onto his feet, claws digging into the earth to slow himself. Rising the Cyclops pointed his canon at the Autobot and began laying a barrage of fire in his direction which bulkhead returned in kind.

Starscream and Soundwave turned to see Optimus Prime and Bumblebee leap from the portal next. The two Decepticons quickly transformed into jet and drone mode, flying away from the Autobots to Shockwave who was currently trading fire with Bulkhead. Landing next to him Soundwave opened a ground bridge which Starscream wasted no time flying through, Soundwave followed slowly after, Shockwave finally backed into the portal still firing shots at the Autobots, particularly Optimus who had run past Bulkhead and charged firing shots from a path blaster in one hand and a blade extending from the other.

Prime leaped into the air, a blood curdling war cry emitting from his throat with his blade poised for a killing blow. But the ground bridge closed, taking Shockwave with it and Optimus's blade met only the dirt as he came down. Breathing heavily a moment before turning to see Bumblebee cradling Arcee's head with one arm while bulkhead stood by with his own worried looks.

Optimus ran over, kneeling next to them, Bumblebee looked up at Optimus emitting a series of concerned beeps. Arcee reached out to Optimus, he grasped her small hand in his "Arcee..." he spoke through his mouth guard.

With pain and distraught on her face and in her voice she spoke back "Optimus...they took him...Megatron took Jack..."

She could say little more past the pain and He knew this wasn't the time to ask questions. Pressing two fingers to his comm link "Ratchet bridge us back...and prepare sick bay."

The old Autobot medic spoke back "For how many?"

"...one."

 **I don't know why I'm so evil, it just comes so darn naturally :)**

 **Thank you to all those who read thru to this point, let me know what you all thought and if you'd like me to continue this story and always I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE BYE!**


End file.
